CD Tenerife
Miguel Concepción | manager = Álvaro Cervera | league = 2ªB - Group 1 | season = 2011–12 | position = 2ªB - Group 1, 2nd | pattern_la1=_ten1011h|pattern_b1=_ten1011h|pattern_ra1=_ten1011h | leftarm1=0000FF|body1=0000FF|rightarm1=FFFFFF|shorts1=0000FF|socks1=FFFFFF | pattern_la2=|pattern_b2=_ten1011a|pattern_ra2= | leftarm2=000050|body2=000050|rightarm2=000050|shorts2=000050|socks2=000050| | current = 2011–12 Segunda División B }} Club Deportivo Tenerife, S.A.D. is a Spanish football club based in Santa Cruz de Tenerife, Tenerife, in the Canary Islands. Founded in 1912, it currently plays in Segunda División B, holding home matches at Estadio Heliodoro Rodríguez López, with a 24,000-seat capacity. History Club Deportivo Tenerife was founded in 1912, but some documents show the existence of Sporting Club Tenerife ten years, which could have been the club's precursor. La Liga started in 1928, but the team played in regional divisions until it was promoted to Segunda División in 1953. It first reached the top flight in 1961, being immediately relegated back and, in the following 27 years, played almost exclusively in the second level, also spending three years in Tercera División and six – five in a row – in Segunda División B, the newly-created division three (in 1978). In 1985, when Tenerife were relegated to the third division for a second time, Javier Pérez became president of the club. The side was promoted this year to the second level and, two years later, returned to the first, after winning the promotion playoff against Real Betis (4–1 on aggregate). In 1991, Argentine Jorge Valdano took charge of the club as manager, and would help rob former side Real Madrid of two consecutive league titles in the last round, to the benefit of FC Barcelona; in the first season, the Canary Islands outfit barely avoided relegation, but would finish in a best-ever fifth position in the following year, eventually reaching the round-of-16 in the subsequent UEFA Cup, losing to Juventus FC 2–4 on aggregate. German Jupp Heynckes became coach of Tenerife in 1995, leading the club to another fifth position, and the quarterfinals of the domestic cup. In the 1996–97 UEFA Cup, the islanders fared better, reaching the last-four, after defeating Maccabi Tel Aviv FC, S.S. Lazio, Feyenoord and Brøndby IF (the winner coming late in extra time from an Antonio Mata free kick), only bowing out to eventual winners FC Schalke 04. Tenerife then went on a downward spiral which eventually led to relegation to the Segunda División in 1999, prompting various managerial changes within the club. In 2001 the club was again promoted, led by Rafael Benítez, who promptly left to take up the manager's job at Valencia CF; the promotion was achieved in the last match of the campaign, thanks to a goal from Hugo Morales. , in 2008]] Pepe Mel became the new trainer but the first division season never took off, as Tenerife were beaten heavily at home by Barcelona 0–6, which cost the manager his job. Javier Clemente, the former manager of Spain, took the reins, but could not help prevent the eventual immediate relegation. Tenerife suffered from serious economic problems in the following years, owing more than €40 million. President Pérez was replaced with Víctor Perez de Ascanio, who resigned due to bad management, leaving his position to Miguel Concepción, who negotiated with local politicians and businessmen, also creating a construction company as a subsidiary of the side. On 13 June 2009, Tenerife secured a top flight return after a seven-year absence, after a 1–0 win at Girona FC 0–1. In the following season, even though the team held on until the last round, another relegation befell, after the 0–1 loss at third-placed Valencia CF. 2010–11 brought with it three coaching changes, as Tenerife eventually suffered another relegation, returning to the third division after 24 years. Seasons Recent seasons : Season to season |valign="top" width=0%| |} |valign="top" width=0%| |} ---- *'13' seasons in La Liga *'35' seasons in Segunda División *'7' seasons in Segunda División B *'3' seasons in Tercera División *'22' seasons in Categorías Regionales European cup history ---- Current squad As of 2 September 2012. Statistics 2009–10 *'Top Scorers': **Nino – 14 '''goals' **Alfaro – 7 goals **Román Martínez – 5 goals *'Top Goalkeepers': **Aragoneses – 74 goals in 38 matches International players see also Famous coaches Fans Fans of Tenerife are called Chicharreros because in early days, the inhabitants of a small fishing village called Santa Cruz (later the capital of Tenerife) consumed "chicharros" (Atlantic horse mackerel) as a main part of their diet. Other inhabitants of Tenerife and Canary Islands used the moniker as a pejorative name, but finally the inhabitants of Santa Cruz accepted it affectionately. See also *CD Tenerife B References External links *Official website *Futbolme team profile *[http://www.armadasur.com/ Armada Sur, fansite] Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Association football clubs established in 1912 Category:CD Tenerife Category:Sport in the Canary Islands Category:1912 establishments in Spain ar:نادي تينيريفي az:Tenerife (futbol klubu, Tenerife) ca:Club Deportivo Tenerife cs:CD Tenerife da:CD Tenerife de:CD Teneriffa es:Club Deportivo Tenerife eu:Club Deportivo Tenerife fa:باشگاه فوتبال تنریف fr:Club Deportivo Tenerife gl:Club Deportivo Tenerife ko:CD 테네리페 hr:CD Tenerife id:CD Tenerife it:Club Deportivo Tenerife he:טנריפה (כדורגל) lt:CD Tenerife hu:CD Tenerife nl:CD Tenerife ja:CDテネリフェ no:CD Tenerife pl:CD Tenerife pt:Club Deportivo Tenerife ro:CD Tenerife ru:Тенерифе (футбольный клуб) sq:CD Tenerife simple:C.D. Tenerife sk:Club Deportivo Tenerife fi:CD Tenerife sv:CD Tenerife tr:CD Tenerife zh:特內里費足球俱樂部